


Don’t think for a second you can harm him

by AwkwardBlueFish



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, There’s a little bit of violence, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Cane doesn’t utter a word, doesn’t even make a sound. His breath is foul in Reds face and he feels an itch to scratch the hay bag around the masked mans face up even more. He restrains himself. Only because of the rifle against Damian’s head. Not Robin, Damian.“I’m trying my best to be polite,” Red hisses as Damian lets out a wet whimper, “but if you move that rifle a centimetre closer to him, I will tear you apart.”





	Don’t think for a second you can harm him

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun :)

Red Robin grits his teeth, hands up in surrender and heart hammering. Not for him, no. 

His heart was hammering in his rib cage like lightning crashing against metal for his baby brother. His baby brother who had silent tears streaming down his cheeks, trapped in a nightmare only he could see.

Cane doesn’t utter a word, doesn’t even make a sound. His breath is foul in Reds face and he feels an itch to scratch the hay bag around the masked mans face up even more. He restrains himself. Only because of the rifle against Damian’s head. Not Robin, Damian.

Wait for the plan. The plan. Damian will be fine. He’s not so sure about Crane however.

“I’m trying my best to be polite,” Red hisses as Damian lets out a wet whimper, “but if you move that rifle a centimetre closer to him, I will tear you apart.”

Crane doesn’t even move. Red wants nothing more that to rip out a few of his filthy fingernails.

“Interesting.” Scarecrow murmurs, pressing the poison tipped knife harder against his neck. So far the Kevlar suit has holden out, for now. “You’re protective of this boy.”

“He’s a civilian!” Red spits out, hand sliding down his thigh to one of his many hidden pockets. The red and black may be for fashion, but the different colour schemes allow a blind eyes for all the secret pockets and hatches. A batarang will easily get him out of here if needed.

“No.” Crane whispers and Red can see the goons glancing at each other nervously. Red Robin scowls, lets no otion flicker on his face as the knife trail along his cheek, halting at the end of his cowl. “He’s special.”

Tim doesn’t react to the taunt, the possible jib. He simply clicks his thumb and forefinger around the batarang and cradles it securely in his hand without it being seen.

“You know this boy,” Crane hisses, voice scratchy and foul. Red barley keeps himself from socking him in the face. “You know him, in your personal life.”

Red goes slack, arm coming up and knocking the knife away. It skids across the cement and Crane cries out to fire but the gun against Damian’s head is broken. Cut in half by the batarang.

Glass smashes and combat boots dent faces in. The hood of the Red Hood gleams eerily in the dim apartment as Nightwing lets out a puns with an underline of threats. 

Red Robin dodges the fire, the bullets. He skids on his knees, clutching a struggling Damian to his chest as he drags him out of line of the fire. 

Damian is close to screaming, hands gripping and tugging desperately to escape Red Robins hold. It crushes his head but he had a job to do.

He unclasps the lid of one of his belts, pulls out the vile of anti-fear gas and yanks out a needle. As quickly as possible he gets the contents in and uncaps the safety. 

“Sorry, Dami.” Red whispers, pulling his arm back and jabbing it into his little brothers chest.

The mewl that escapes him absolutely break Red Robins heart and he closes his eyes for a second, separately attempting to block out out.

Damian goes slack in his arms and Red Robin opens his eyes. The sound around his is white noise as Tim brushes his little brothers sweat soaked hair away from his face.

“It’s okay. It’s over now.”

The fight continues but all is well. If these men thought they would get away with hurting their little brother, well, they had another thing coming. 

And it was going to hurt.


End file.
